garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 732 - Poontine
Show Opening 00:03:00 talk Danica Patrick and fake Ford buying her jacket 00:0009:00 mention of feet and calm Bram sighting one on his way back from Seattle 00:20:00 Discussion of Stacey Burke, Playboy 00:34:00 Gary talks about his lack of Nascar knowledge 00:36:00 Dannica Patrick Reference to the recent shootings in Las Vegas 00:52:00 Gary asked if John Car was still alive, they knew queers for gears was so alive. Talk of shootings and danger at large events in general 01:03:00 Dino says that non-americans are not allowed to speak ill of America Frankie MacDonald 01:13:00 Begins Spoke of his action figure 01:15:00 Dean acknowledged that he correctly predicted the devastation in Puerto Rico 01:19:00 Dean asked how far he is from Portland Maine, Frankie took a while to answer. Answering 12 hours or 707 miles as the crow flies Ask Frankie 01:02:05 Aaron SF. Are there any upcoming movies you want to see? (Mentioned Star wars, Blade Runnee gang bangers)) Storm based movie, Thor, Blade Runner, Star Wars 8 01:23:00 Gary Z asked if there are Dairy Queens in Sydney, NS? Yes he likes Dilly Bars. 01:23:30 Juan: Is Monica scared of Frankie the Vampire? No, she watches the videos. 01:24:25 French Fry: Are you going to have vehicles for the Frankie MacDonald action figure? We would have to talk with Ben Campbell. 01:25:50 Rudy from Banning: Dead Pool's favorite food? He likes Slurpee's, didn't identify a food. 01:26:32 The next line didn't answer 01:26:35 "Tom Petty in Baltimore" (Mike in Baltimore, this didn't fool Frankie as Frankie knows Tom Petty is dead) Why are deserts so hot? Because it's inland. 01:27:30 Johnny G: What's the difference between Omaha and Lincoln? One is the capital and the other is the largest city. 01:28:17 Georgie Porgie from West Hollywood, CA. Do you like Asian women? He has seen them. 01:29:28 Roy from the Palms, Los Angeles. Do you like Justin Bieber or Rush better? He does not have a preference. He has not seen either live. 01:30:17 Monica, Can you ask Dino to sing "Forever in Bluejeans" by Neil Diamond. Instead of doing this, he sang it himself. In addition he sang "Peaches" by Presidents Of The United States Of America. Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review Imperial Light CR from John 'Rear Admiral' Car 01:44:00 The Review is dedicated to the victims of the Las Vegas shooting. 3.7 ABV 111 Calories. Introduced in 2006 with Balance and a pleasant aroma. 01:47:00 Gary talked about the backstory of how the beers got to Burbank with an over-the-top version (Teams of llamas going through the jungle)… followed by a more plausible version (just went to the Grocery store). No bad, more flavor than Gary expected. More than a Coor's Light would be, good mouthfeel. Not Half-Bad. Gary noted the Font resembled Bud Light. Snack Exchange SNACK EXCHANGE: Kirkland Dark Chocolate Covered Mangoes from Juan in Seattle SNACK EXCHANGE: Trader Joe's Pumpkin Spice Caramel Corn from Mike 'Chocolate' 'Timmy' Timpson